Currently there are many smartphones that have the ability to play music. However, it may be difficult for a person to listen to their favorite songs while driving or in other busy environments.
The present invention generally relates to a cell phone accessory. More specifically, the invention is a musical cell phone accessory.
It is an object of the invention to provide a musical cell phone accessory that allows a user to play music from a cell phone.
It is an object of the invention to provide a musical cell phone accessory that is cordless to provide convenience and can be used in combination with any suitable cell phone.
It is an object of the invention to provide a musical cell phone accessory that includes an additional battery pack that can enhance a user's cell phone life.
What is really needed is a musical cell phone accessory that allows a user to play music from a cell phone that is cordless to provide convenience and can be used in combination with any suitable cell phone that includes an additional battery pack that can enhance a user's cell phone life.